Meghan Chambler (TV Series)
Meghan Chambler is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Meghan's life before or as the outbreak began. Apart from that she had a grandfather, David, and that her father left the family three and a half years before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Meghan is living with her mother, aunt, and terminally-ill grandfather in an apartment holed up from walkers. She spends most of her time playing backgammon with her grandfather. Season 4 "Live Bait" Meghan is first seen watching The Governor from a window, The Governor attempts to search for her in which he is held at gunpoint by her aunt, Tara and is revealed to have been hiding with her grandfather, David, mother, Lily and Tara. After being formally introduced, Meghan begins playing with David. When The Governor is receiving first aid from Lily, Meghan asks The Governor why he uses an eye-patch where he jokingly replies he's a pirate, but soon explains that he was hurt protecting someone. When The Governor returns from an errand requested by David he begins to teach Meghan how to play chess and even draws on an eye-patch on one of the kings calling it The Governor. After David's death from his lung cancer Meghan is taken to his room where he soon reanimates and nearly bites Tara but is stopped from The Governor's intervention. Meghan evidently traumatized by this grows to fear The Governor and runs from him whenever they're in the same room. When the four leave to find a safer place they make a stop to camp and when Lily asks Meghan to join them when they're eating she instead stays where she is, simply looking at her mother in silence. After leaving the truck the four soon walk into a group of walkers, everyone begins to flee while Meghan instead hesitates, The Governor is able to convince her to run into his arms where he begins to lead the others out of the woods but The Governor soon falls into a dugout pit with several walkers who The Governor single handedly kills, it is this time he reassures Meghan nothing will harm her. "Dead Weight" Meghan is first seen playing chess with The Governor, and she struggles to figure out her next move. She asks him why he never lets her win. The Governor explains that, "that wouldn't be winning." She asks if she is bad and The Governor reassures her that she is not. Meghan is later seen playing tag with Tara. She chases Tara, but eventually loses her. Meghan then sees a pair of feet behind a sheet that was being hung up to dry and she assumes it is Tara. She pulls the sheet aside to reveal that the feet belonged to a walker, which chases her and grabs her foot. Tara attempts to pull the walker off, and eventually The Governor shoots the walker. Meghan runs to Lilly and cuddles with her. "Too Far Gone" Before going out to battle the prison, The Governor embraces Meghan whilst she is playing in the mud. Sometime later, Meghan, still playing in the mud, calls for her mother, Lilly, saying that an object she's digging up is too heavy. When Meghan finally pulls out the object (a sign), a walker emerges out of the mud and bites her on the shoulder. Lilly shoots the walker and carries a deceased Meghan to the prison to show Philip. The Governor then shoots her in the head with no remorse to prevent her from reanimating. "Us" Tara mentions to Glenn that she knows what's it's like to feel numb. She mentions she felt numb and like giving up when she saw her niece and girlfriend's corpses, as well as watching her sister being devoured. Death Killed By *Walker (Alive) After Meghan finishes digging up a sign that says "WARNING: FLASH FLOOD AREA", a walker emerges from the mud and bites her on the shoulder. *The Governor (Before Reanimation) After being bitten, Meghan dies in her mother's arms. Lilly carries Meghan to the prison, where The Governor is completely unaffected by her death. He quickly pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head before she is able to reanimate. Relationships David Chambler Meghan and David were very close before and after the outbreak. They would often play board games together among other things. Meghan is the most devastated when David dies from lung cancer and is killed after reanimation. Lilly Chambler Meghan and her mother Lilly are close, mainly because she is still young. When Meghan is bitten and killed by a walker, she is devastated and cannot shoot her in the head so she takes her body to The Governor. Tara Chambler Meghan and Tara are also close. In the episode "Dead Weight," the two are playing tag, and when a walker attacks Meghan, Tara tries to save her. Philip Blake Meghan's first real contact with Philip was when she "watched" him. She asks him what happened to his eye, agreeing that it will be their secret. He jokingly says that he was a pirate, but soon informs her that he tried to protect someone. Later, he is seen teaching her how to play chess. When Philip is forced to kill David in front of her, she stops talking to him and is clearly afraid of being around him. She later overcomes this when the group is on run, when they fall in the walker pit, he selflessly kills all the walkers to defend her, saying he'll never let anything happen to her. It has been clear that Meghan makes Philip think about his late daughter Penny, and he is now determined to protect her no matter what. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Meghan is the first child character in the TV Series to be bitten by a walker on-screen. *Meghan is very similar to The Governor's daughter, Penny. **This could be why he is so protective of her. **Both characters died in the mid-season finale. *Meghan also holds several similarities with Sophia. **They both were bitten in the shoulder. **Both were seen dead in the mid-season finale. **Both were caught by walkers under a car and saved shortly after. **Both girls were, at one time, rescued by a father figure; Rick with Sophia, Philip with Meghan, later killed by them. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased Category:Miscellaneous Survivor